Modern computing devices have access to a wide variety of online content, such as webpages, web applications, mobile applications, and so forth. Increasingly, online content can be accessed via dedicated icons that represent discrete instances of online content. For instance, a device can display “tiles” that represent different instances of online content, and that are selectable to access the different instances of online content.